Not So Lonely
by killianftemma
Summary: Emma feels all alone, she's doesn't feel like she fits in with her family, she feels like she has no real friends and no matter where she is in the world she feels like she is the only one on the earth. Until she is no longer on the earth but is trapped in another realm and has to fight and protect a place she never thought still existed with people she never thought would like he


Chapter 1

There are 7 billion people on the planet, which means there is probably thousands of people in the town I live it. I'm surrounded by people all the time and have been my whole life, family, friends, Mutuals and strangers but even with all these people the are surrounding me, I still feel all alone.

There could be another 7 billion people added to the earth right now and I would still feel all alone because no seems to notice me, no ever acts like I'm important too them or that they care about me. Sometimes when you feel like I do, you just wish you would disappear, never existed. maybe that would be best for everyone, I mean they would never noticed if right now I was hit by a car or kid napped. Sometimes I feel like maybe, just maybe one day someone, anyone will notice me. I'm 19 years old and live in Storybrooke Maine somehow I became the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, or as people call them in this realm, Mary Margret and David Nolan. I already know what you're thinking, why is Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter feel so alone when her parents had a while kingdom back in the enchanted forest where people adored them and looked up to them! You would think I would feel loved by the whole town because everyone still adores my parents. But I don't feel loved, the very opposite in fact, I feel alone and will most likely feel alone for my entire life and...I don't know how much longer I can go on feeling like this. Being a teenager is the worst things not that has ever happened to me, I'm so tired, hungry and sad all the time. I want this feeling to stop, I want people or someone to make me feel like I fit in and like me for who I am and not who my parents are, not as the charming's daughter just as Emma, Emma swan.

I wake up every morning and head to college, normally people say that once you get through the high school stage and find a college course which suites you, you will find loads of friends who have things in common and have similarities but to be very honest with you, it's all bullshit. To other people maybe, just maybe they find someone who has nearly everything in common with them, but as usual no friendships last.

I come across as moody to a lot of people but I'm not moody or angry with the world, this is what it looks like to be and feel lonely it's what it looks like to feel like you don't belong or fit in.

There is one little tiny human being who helps me hold on to hope, he's my world. When I was 18 years old I had a baby, Henry I named him. He mainly stays with my parents because they want me to find a career in this world, they've even said I could go back to the enchanted forest one day and learn how to use magic or how to be a princess but I don't think I want that, I want to explore this world to see if I fit in here because I don't feel like a princess. But I want what's best for Henry, I want to give him he's best chance!

In college I study English literature, I enjoy reading because I feel like it lets me escape from reality and transforms me into that character and explore another world or life. I'm the shy quite one in class and I sit right at the back of the classroom. That's where I am right now listening to the lecture about a book we are about to study.

At the front on the classroom is the most popular girl in the school, Regina mills. I've never known why she hated me so much, but she made sure my life was a living hell.

For many years her mother and my parents fought about who ruled the kingdom and when all the people of the enchanted forest favored my parents over her mother, Cora decided to curse the realm and create a fake reality in earth. She maybe that's why she hates my guts but the odd thing is, we have so much in common and sometimes she even steals my sense in style but obviously blames me for copying her. Sometimes I really do give up with people.

"Alright class, so today I want you to pair up and work on the first chapter of this book. The title of the novel is "to kill a mocking bird" and you and your partner will analyze it and understand why they use certain words and lines in the chapter." My tutor Blue, spoke in a soft and pleasant voice.

Of course I didn't have a choice in who I worked with and I am just given the left overs.

"Mr Jones, you're late!" Blue said as she looked over to the door.

"Sorry miss, I uhh I had a thing this morning" a thick British accent spoke.

"Killian, sleeping in late doesn't mean you had "a thing"" she replied as she raised her hands in the air to show the quotation sign with her fingers. "Alright, you will have to pair up with Emma for this task as you two are the last ones with no one to work with, off you go!" Killian walked over to my table dropped his bag on the floor, sat down and put his feet on the table.

"So, what's your name then, love?" He said quietly as I began to open the book and of course he doesn't know my name after spending a whole year in a class together.

"You do realize I've been in this class for a whole year." I said. He nodded and smirked.

"I do, but I'm bad with names." He replied.

"Well just because you're one of the popular people don't think that you can ignore everyone around you and act like you don't know their names."

"A little feisty aren't we love," he interrupted me.

"Emma, my name is Emma, so can we just start looking through this book now, please." He nodded his head and didn't say anything else to me.

"Psssst!" Killian was trying to get attention from all the other so called popular people in the class and as soon as he makes a sound all his little minions turn around and see what he has to say.

"What time is this lesson over?"

"Ten minutes!" His best friend Smee, replied.

"Thank god! I can't wait to get out of this lesson."

I assumed he really didn't want to be seen working with me. Lesson ended and I picked up my bag and started packing my things away. Killian jumped from his chair and basically sprinted out of the room, knocking all my books on the table onto the floor.

"Killian! I feel so sorry for you, I would feel sorry for anyone working with that girl." I looked up knowing they were talking about me and saw killian giggling while walking away from Regina who was looking at me with a huge grin on her face.

Another year of hell was about to begin.


End file.
